


Pretty in pink

by dannyboy



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Developing Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyboy/pseuds/dannyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori tries on a dress and Rin catches him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in pink

“Senpai..?” Nitori called out cautiously from behind the bathroom door. No reply, Maybe he wasn't back yet? God Nitori hoped so. Opening the door the boy peeped out into the room. It was empty save for the company of the red beta fish Rin had bought him for Christmas.

Ankles a bit wobbly Nitori took a few shaky steps. The heels that Nagisa-Kun had bought him were a little too high for the shota’s taste. He cried out as his ankle twisted to the left and was sent unceremoniously reeling. Nitori quickly grabbed the bed post of the large metal bunk beds and steadied himself. When he was certain that he wouldn't fall over he teetered his way to the look into the mirror. It’s actually kind of cute he thought to himself as he examined his reflection.

For his birthday Nagisa had snuck into the dorms to leave a pink box with a ribbon and a note reading “for you Aii-chan!” with a winky face.  
After several weeks of hesitantly opening and closing the box, debating whether to try it on or not, Nitori finally gathered his courage.

So he waited, half a painful day to be exact, until Rin went for a run. As soon as the door swung shut Nitori was on his feet, rushing to retrieve the box from its hiding place before darting into the bathroom.

But now as Nitori stood in front of the mirror he couldn’t help but notice how right Nagisa had been; it was beautiful. The devilish blonde had selected a pink cotton drew with white cherry blossoms decorating its smooth surface. It had thin spaghetti straps and munched at the waist giving Nitori the illusion of boobs. Nagisa had even been kind enough to throw white knee socks, a pair of pink heels, and matching pink panties into the mix.

The overall result was stunning, even Nitori who had been doubtful of that was speechless. It was like a whole new person was staring at him through the mirror. Nitori moved one hand to make sure it was still and sure enough the other him did as well. He tried a wink; the boy in the mirror winked coyly back at him. Giggling and shifting his weight moved his hips back and forth in a tantalizing swing.

I almost look like a girl! He thought, laughing again.

He practiced blowing kisses, winking, and even dared far enough to dance and laugh, loudly. Nitori got so entranced by the figure in the mirror that he didn’t notice the door open behind him.

“Are you in the wrong roo-...Ai?”

Nitori spun around, almost falling again. His face turned from pink to red in a few seconds. “M-Ma- Matsuoka Senpai!!!” He managed to squeak out. His hands darted down to pull the short dress’s hem lower, suddenly aware of how short it was.

“Do you...uh, do this often?” Rin asked. His gaze was averted and his face held an unreadable expression.

This is it Nitori thought I blew it. He’ll never like me now. He probably thinks I’m disgusting or some freak. Nitori’s breath hitched and tears welled in his eyes.

ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-Ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump-ba-dump.

The sound of blood was rushing in ears, and his heart beat like a bird in a cage.

“It-It...It was just this once!” Nitori lowered his head “I understand if you want to switch rooms or something I never meant for you to see” He cut himself off with a sniff, a few rouge tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Fuck...no...Ai… please stop crying I’m not going to leave you”

Rin stepped toward the shorter boy and pulled Nitori’s chin up so he could look him in the eyes. Looking away, Nitori hiccupped and his eyes found the beta fish on the desk as  
his silent refuge.

“I don’t mind if you’re into that kind of stuff I’m not going anywhere, its fine, I’m… its fine-I….you're still my Ai okay?”

Nitori was in shock.

My Ai he said...mine…  
Nitori buried his face into Rin’s large chest, wrapping his arm around his middle and started to cry again. Large gulps escaped and his shoulders shook with every hasty breath.

“Oh fuck. I did something wrong didn’t I, I’m sorry-- I’ve never been good with apologizing” Rin trailed off. He felt terrible, he should have knocked first.

“I’m fine, I just-- I’m so happy-” Nitori peeked up at the sharp toothed boy “You called me yours”

Rin’s eyes went soft and he bent to meet Nitori’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

...Mine...

【Several months later】

Rin threw a pencil across the room. It bounced off the back of Nitori's and he looked up startled from his book. 

"Huh?" 

"I need you to do something"

Nitori was cautious, with Rin one could never tell what he was going to say. It could be anything from 'can you get me a soda?' To something weird and completely out of the blue.

"What is it?"

"I need you it put that dress on"

Nitori looked for any signs of joking. Waited patiently for the "no I'm just kidding" but it never came. Maybe he was actually serious. His mouth was frozen and all he could eek out was a dumb "what"

Rin was suddenly behind him, having taken long strides across the room. His mouth was mere millimeters away from Nitori's ear. "I can make it very _very_ worth your while."  
A brush crept it's way into Nitori's cheeks. "I-I'm studying though!"

Rins hand disappeared beneath the waist band of Nitori's sweat pants and kneaded him gently. "You can do that later, yes?"

Nitori's eyes went wide and he stood up abruptly. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, and a certain _something_ was beginning to get hard.  
"I'll...be right back..." He sprinted into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
 _pleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetaboner_ Nitori repeated to himself, trying to think of anything to get rid of the growing tent in his pants. 

Old ladies. 

Didn't work. 

Um.... Naked old ladies? 

Nothing

No mater what he tried his mind always drifted back to Rin.  
Speak of the red haired devil...

Rin wrapped the door lightly with his knuckles. "I think you forgot something Ai, I'll leave it outside the door.

Nitori realized with a pang that in his escape, he had forgotten to get the box. 

_damn it aiichuro you had one job_ he mentally kicked himself. Well, there was no point in trying to avoid this. The door opened just enough for him to reach out, grab the box, yank it inside, and slam it shut again.

God he actually expects me to go out there wearing this. 

Nitori was close to hyperventilating.

His shirt hit the floor, followed by his sweatpants, and lastly his boxers. shaking hands opened the lid of the box and drew out a pair of pink lacy panties.

He tugged thm on trying his hardest to ignore how good the lace felt on his cock. Nitori let out a little moan when his hand bushed over the fabric. He clamped a hand over his mouth. Shit. Nitori hoped it hadn't been loud enough for Rin to hear.  
pleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetabonerpleasedontgetaboner

Next came the dress. That was much easier to put on but as soon as it fell down around his hips an immediate problem arose. Despite his repeating of pleasedontgetaboner his member stood at full attention. 

_I can't go out like this_

The high heel he had been holding in his hand clattered to the floor. Nitori bent to pick it up and as he put the stilettos on he filled his mind with images of disgusting things. Old fat naked ladies doing old men, his science teacher jerking off, even furrys but nothing worked. 

"Nitori? Are you done yet?" Rins expectant voice asked.

Cold hard reality hit Nitori like a ton of bricks to the face. The one person he respected most of all, his senpai, his best friend, his lover, was waiting for him behind that door. He would have to go outside and face Rin, boner and all.

Here goes everything Nitori thought as he twisted the knob.

 

Rin was getting a bit exasperated from waiting for Nitori. It must have been at least 10 minutes since he left the box for him. At one point he heard a little squeak and he wondered if maybe Nitori was jerking off? that couldn't possibly be it, rin thought, he had heard Nitori jerk off one night when he thought Rin was asleep, and he was much louder than the squeak he had heard.

But if he wasn't jerking off than what the hell was taking so long! 

Rin finally found his voice and called out to Nitori. "Nitori? Are you done yet?"

No answer came back to him. he prepared to stand up and walk over to the door to open it. Before he could though, it opened to reveal a very embarrassed boy in a pink dress. Rins eyes swept down, up, and then halfway down again to settle on Nitori's dick.

Rin couldn't help but smirk, his eyes narrowing predatorily. "Well someone seems eager" he teased 

Nitori's hands hurriedly crossed over the area in an attempt to hide it. 

"I- I'm sorry it just sort of ...happened senpai...."

The red head felt a twinge of guilt, the poor kid looked ready to cry, or die, or maybe both.  
"Hey hey hey I was kidding baby You look beautiful" 

Nitori blushed even more, if that was possible.

Rin stood and took a few steps so that he could inspect the silver haired boy better. If the dress had been beautiful before, it was even more stunning now. 

"Turn around"

Nervous, Nitori did so. then he felt Rin behind him, right behind him, as in grinding against him right behind him. "Beautiful" Rin cooed into his ear. He reached down and stroked him languidly, enjoying the sounds Nitori emitted. But that, that wasn't enough.

Rin broke away and went to go sit on the bed. 

"come here" he beckoned. Nitori took a few steps until he was standing a foot away from where Rin sat. 

"On the bed" 

Nitori gulped and crawled onto the mattress. In a flash Rin had him pinned on the sheets, feverishly kissing at biting his neck. "Your so beautiful Ai..." He pulled the dress down more to reveal delicious inches of pale skin, and that was marked with love bites as well. His fingers pinched Nitori's nipples causing him to buck and cry out. Liking the reaction Rin lightly bit the pink nubs, and then rolled his tongue over the offended area. 

When the top of Nitori's body was significantly marked up Rins hungry mouth moved lower until he was face to face with Nitori's dick. He traced the length of it through the pink cotton. Nitori gasped loudly and hid his face in the pillow, trying to muffle himself.

"Beautiful..."

Rin closed his mouth over the tip of the prick and rubbed his tongue roughly up and down through the fabric. 

"Ha~hah ss-senpai" Nitori's hands wove themselves into rins hair on instinct. Rin felt himself growing in his pants but he didn't dare move to free it. He wouldn't risk upsetting the delicate process he had going, he already had Nitori breathing heavily. 

Beautiful......

Rin yanked the dress up, the panties down and inspected the dripping cock in front of him. Nitori bucked and squirmed, eager to be in rins mouth again. Patience Rin thought before taking him all the way in. He bobbed and sucked, mindful of his teeth making loud smacking noises. 

Nitori lost it.

"Hah-ha-hah more senpai pleas- hhhh-hah HAh~~"

His mind went numb as he bucked and whined for more.  
Rin deep throated the small member and swallowed, giving Nitori the pleasure of feeling his throat muscles close around his dick. It was too much for the poor boy and sticky liquids flooded rins mouth. 

......beautiful.... He's absolutely beautiful Rin thought as he swallowed the cum down. The noises, the dress, the salty taste of his cum, everything, it was all Nitori and it was all beautiful. 

Rin had to accept it, he was in love with Nitori aiichuro. 

Nitori felt bad for getting frisky in the dress Nagisa-kun had bought for him. He really did like it, and he didn't want to spoil it so he shucked it off and threw it somewhere in the general vicinity of his desk. By the time he had gotten up from where he was lying on the bed Rin had already moved to sit with his back on the wall, trousers undone, moving his hand over his silky cock. Nitori knew what he intended to do, take care of himself now that he had taken came of Nitori, but the underclassman wasn't going to let that happen. Grabbing the bottle of lube he crawled across the mattress and positioned himself on rins lap. He grabbed rins hand and drizzled some lube into his palm.  
"What are you doing?" Rin was genuinely confused.

"I want you to...uh...come inside..." 

Rin grinned a loopy smile

"Then come closer"

He did so and Rin pressed a single slick digit inside. It was pleasant but not enough.

"Pu-put another one in" 

Rin obliged, now scissoring his fingers, stretching the tight muscle out.  
Another finger went in. Until at last Rin deemed Nitori ready.  
Reaching around Nitori he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some onto his cock. 

"You can go now Ai" 

Nitori nodded and began to sink down onto rins length.  
It was bigger than Rin's fingers had been and stung on the way down. Nitori hid his face in rins neck, tears pricking his eyes. Rin rubbed soothing circles on Nitori's back, trying to calm him. 

Slowly, painfully Nitori eventually made his way down until his hips came to rest. They stayed like that for a while, waiting for Nitori to adjust.

"Yo-u ccan move no-wh" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Ye-ah I think I'm fine"

That was all Rin needed. His hands clamped down onto Nitori's pale flesh, lifted him up and slammed his hips back down. 

"AH~hah ssen-pai-" Nitori cried out, no, not from pain but in sheer pleasure. Rin has hit something deep snide of him that sent electricity down his spine.

Nitori couldn't distinguish his left from his right, his up from his down, it was all just a blur to him. The world fell away from him except for Rin. Everything was Rin, and Rin was everything. He was the pleasure inside Nitori,the occasional pain,the musky smell of sex, the loud moans, the feeling of hands on his pale hips, and the creaking of the bed beneath them.

Rin was the first to come. He moaned and bit at Nitori's neck murmuring "beautiful" under his breath. Nitori came next, with a spurt, a scream and cum all over his stomach. wheezing and panting, they both tried to catch their breath.

Later that night while they fell asleep, Nitori wrapped in rins arms, both of them wrapped in a blanket, something was weighing on the younger boys mind.

"Senpai? Are you awake?"

"Mmmmm" came the drowsy reply

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said... About me being beautiful"

"Of course I meant it"

"Oh" Nitori smiled to himself

 

"I....I love you senpai" 

Rin pressed a firm kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too Ai"


End file.
